


Don't Keep Your Dirty Thoughts To Yourself

by Random_Quality



Series: Mind Games [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pushes and pushes until he gets what he wants, he just might be surprised when he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Keep Your Dirty Thoughts To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long and it is so terrible but I hope you like it anyway!

So, with get power comes great responsibility, at least that's what every comic book superhero has been told. Why should Liam be any different? Louis. Because Louis is involved in this "great power", and wherever Louis is involved, responsibility goes flying out the nearest window.

 

Liam's been as cautious as he can though. He doesn't do it in front of the boys or during concerts, as much as Louis has begged him too. He  tries not too .

 

This is going to fail of course, Liam knows, but it's worth a shot.

 

Saying "no" to Louis is very hard. They all have this problem, Liam especially, but every once in awhile Louis does get told no. Like now.

 

"No." Liam says firmly. 

 

Louis pouts, "Oh come on. You know it will be awesome."

 

" No , Louis! I'm not going to make you orgasm secretly during a  concert . There are  children. "

 

"Its’ not like they'd know, and it doesn't need to happen while I'm on stage," Louis continues to try.

 

"I said no. I refuse to do this one or anyone like it," Liam says, going to his suitcase to grab clothes for a shower. 

 

"So, no public sex at all? Ever?" Louis says, sounding disappointed.

 

Liam sighs, "Yes, it's too dangerous."

 

Louis gets up suddenly, "But I know you like it. Remember when I blew you in the storeroom after Kansas City?"

 

Liam tripped over air, "Wh-what?"

 

Louis smirked, walking in front of him to wrap his arms around Liam's waist and place a kiss on his chin, "You came so hard after Harry walked passed that door. Don't act like you didn't get off at the thought of Harry catching us."

 

Liam grunted, pulling out of Louis' arms and head to the shower. Ignoring Louis' loud laugh, because he knows the little shit felt him get hard.

 

Well if public sex is what Louis wants, it's what he's going to get.

 

~+~

 

Today One Direction had interviews. The crew decided to have a day of tell all interviews to clear up the rumors they seeded in the first place. The fandom is going to flip shit. But that isn't what's great about this, it's the fact that he can now implement his plan.

 

He was actually pretty shocked at himself for deciding to go through with this. The plan was rather simple, wait for the perfect moment, get Louis hard, make it last for a while, and then...well, he hasn't decided if he's going to let Louis cum or not.

 

And Liam is so glad he's doing this today, because Louis is being a fucking tease. He'd turned Liam's alarm off before it could go off and let him sleep until about ten minutes before they had to leave, then woke him up with his hand around Liam's cock, getting him hard and gasping himself awake, and then,  and then leaving him like that.

 

The car ride to the interview area wasn't any better. Louis somehow got them alone in a car together and the moment the car door closed, he had a lap full of Louis. 

 

He wasn't really doing anything just sitting in his lap and smirking, wearing an over sized jumper and jeggings. He looks so soft and pretty, Liam's not sure what to do with himself. He looks so  fuckable . "Louis," Liam whined, trying to get Louis to back off, but Louis knows how Liam gets when he dresses like this, and he's trying to get back at Liam for saying no.

 

"What? I can't sit in my wonderfully amazing boyfriend's lap?" Louis asked innocently, leaning down to softly kiss his lips. Liam melted into it for a moment forgetting that he was slightly pissed at Louis. 

 

Oh Louis was so going to get it later, "Yes, if said boyfriend wasn't half hard and pissed at you," Liam countered breaking the kiss.

 

Louis' smirk grew, "I can fix that first problem for you," Louis said, hips grinding into Liam's, "If you'd just say yes."

 

Liam smiled, kissing up the side of Louis' neck, sucking gently at the sensitive part of his neck, so he doesn't leave a mark. Louis moaned, head falling back a little to expose his neck more, hips moving a little faster, "Well, if you're going to be that way," Liam whispered into Louis' ear, "no."

 

It took Louis a moment to comprehend Liam's answer through his dazed arousal, then he huffed in frustration, falling off Liam's lap into the set next to him. "Come on," Louis whined, "why not?"

 

"I've already told you, Tommo, it's too dangerous."

 

"Practical Payne strikes again," Louis grumbles, "Thought I had killed that part of you."

 

Liam laughs, leaning over to kiss Louis' cheek, "You corrupted me babe, just not enough to commit a felony, well,  major felony."

 

It was then the car slowed, coming to a stop, and the driver announcing that they were at the location. Liam kissed Louis' cheek before stepping out of the car, hiding his smirk from Louis, and walking over to throw an arm around Niall's neck. This was going to be fantastic.

 

~+~

 

It was finally the last interview and Liam could see Louis start to get impatient. The older lad was fidgeting with his hands, and he was starting to lose focus and drift. This was what Liam had been waiting for, when Louis was bored and his mind the furthest away from Liam's powers and sex it could be. Liam licked his lips, glancing over at Harry who had the interviewer engrossed in one of his long drawn out stories. Perfect.

 

Liam leaned back on the couch him and Louis shared, throwing an arm over the back, moving his body more to face Louis. He licked his lips and tuned out everything but Louis next to him. He imagined Louis on their hotel bed, naked and flushed, his cock slowly rising as he waited for Liam to touch him. Liam saw Louis twitch in his pants, the soft jegging material doing nothing to hide his hardening dick.

 

Louis didn't even react though, making Liam feel a tiny bit of guilt. He did think about naked and hard Louis a lot, to the point Louis now doesn't even notice his dick twitching in sudden arousal. Liam shook his head and focused back on his fantasy. He slowly brought his hand to brush over Louis' shoulder, imagining Louis spreading his legs wider for Liam, and stocking his length slowly. Liam smirked, watching the bulge in Louis pants grow larger. He glanced over to the interviewer, but they were engrossed in Harry's story along with Niall.

 

He focused back on Louis,who was still unaware with what was happening. Liam huffed in announce, making the Louis in his head completely hard. The real Louis beside him stuck in a sharp breath, looking down at his hard dick and then at Liam with wide eyes. Liam just smirked, licking his lips and imagining Louis stocking himself faster.

 

Louis' dick twitching with the pleaser of the ghost hand stocking it. Louis bit his lip, cheeks flushing with arousal and staring at Liam. Said man leaned over, mouth just over Louis' ear and whispered, "You've been a shit all day, now act normal or I'll not let you come."

 

Louis whimpered so guilty that Liam wouldn't have heard it, if he was so close to him, and his hands clenched and unclenched at his thighs. But he did as Liam asked and went back to looking at the interviewer. Liam smiled rewarding Louis by thumbing at the head of Louis cock, watching his actual dick twitch with pleasure.

 

Liam imagined Louis writhing on the bed, hips thrusting up into his hand, and begging Liam to touch him. He kept this up watching Louis next to him, try to stay still and not draw attention to the fact he was desperately turned on. Louis moved his sweater over his crotch, in an attempt to hide the bulge and the twitching. Liam could tell that Louis was loving this, by the way his cheeks were pink, and his eyes glassy. 

 

Liam added Louis fingering himself to his fantasy. Real Louis jerked suddenly, and bit down hard on his bottom lip, to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth. Liam wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder casually, pulling the older man into his side. He could feel Louis trembling next to him. Hands shaking where they were clasped in his lap, and hips moving just the slightest, trying to make the fingers push farther inside him. 

 

Liam growled lowly, making Louis shiver and stop. He patted Louis' chest in approval. Louis preened, reaching forward to twist Liam's nipple. Liam just smacked his hand away, making the ghost fingers in Louis jab his prostate suddenly. Louis gasped, but quickly covered it up with a cough. It startled Harry and caused him to stop in monologue to look at Louis.

 

"You alright, Louis?" Niall asked. 

 

Liam hid a smirk behind his hand as Louis answered, "Y-Yeah just ch-" Louis hiccuped on a breath because Liam mentally speed up the hand on Louis dick, causing a flood of pleasure to shoot through him, "-oked." Louis finished weekly. Niall eyed him but shrugged, prompting Harry to continue his story.

 

Louis glared at Liam from the corner of his eye, but Liam just smirked making fantasy Louis add another finger and pump harder. Louis was starting to pant, as sweat started to form on his face and neck. Liam really wanted to lick it off. Louis looked so debauched. His hair was slightly missed from Louis running his fingers through it, his cheeks red, and his lips bitten raw. Liam really fucking wanted to touch him, his own hard on was throbbing for him.

 

And it was so hot, giving Louis this pleasure in front of others and them not even knowing it. He was telepathically making Louis fuck himself in public and no one  knew it . 

 

Liam suddenly really need to have Louis come.

 

He licked his lips, imagining himself next to Louis, licking his neck and flicking his thumb over his nipple. Louis reacted instantly, moving his neck instantly to the side and covering it up as stretching. Louis looked at Liam, mouth open slightly to let out the short pants, eyes pleading. He looked absolutely gone, so Liam thought  come.

 

With a shudder and barely there gasp, Louis came hard into his pants, biting his lip so hard, Liam was afraid it would bleed. The interview was coming to a close by that time, the interviewer signing off and thanking them for the their time. They were quickly ushered to the car and the door wasn't even closed before before Louis was in his lap pawing at Liam's jeans to get them off. Liam complied and watched as Louis sunk to the floor.

 

"That was so hot, Liam," Louis breath over Liam's cock, "You were imagining me fingering myself weren't you, made me hard again off of it you bastard."

 

"Think I'd- I'd let you off that easy after this morning? How- how'd you know?" 

 

Louis laughed, licking up Liam's cock, "It feels like my fingers. When ever you imagine something inside me it  feels  like that something is actually inside me, fuck Liam. It got me so hard." He groaned, then sucked the head of Liam's dick into his mouth.

 

Liam gasped, lacing his fingers in Louis' hair, "Jesus, babe. You looked so hot. So hard and aroused. And you were so, so good. Barely made any noise." Louis moaned at the praise, sucking a little harder as he moved on Liam's cock. "Niall almost caught you too. He almost knew that you were fucking yourself right next to him, and getting off on it."

 

Louis raised off Liam with a wet pop, fumbling with his jeans and pulling his cock out. It was so hard and red,the tip almost purple. "Liam, Liam, need to come, let me come." He pleaded, stroking his dick hard and fast, gasping at the feel of both the ghost hand and his own. He was so wet, not only from the pre-come learning from his tip now, but from his orgasm he just had not five minutes ago.

 

"Make me come and I will," He panted, groaning as Louis quickly took his dick back into his mouth, "Fuck, such an amazing mouth."

 

It didn't take long, since he's been on edge for most of the day, and with a whine and tug on Louis' hair, he came into Louis' mouth. Louis pulled off, panting heavily into Liam's thigh. " Liam."

 

Pulling Louis off the floor and into his lap, Liam pushed Louis' hand off his cock. He kissed Louis deeply, before pulling back just enough to whisper. "You can come."

 

Louis gasped, tensing up and then snapping his hips forward, head tilting back as he released all over the bottom of Liam's shirt. Liam thought he looked beautiful.

 

The oldest slumped against Liam's chest, breathing heavily. Liam just stroked Louis' hair until his breathing evened and he sat up. Liam could feel a dopey smile spread across his face, as Louis glared at him.

 

"You said no!" Louis accused, pouting.

 

Liam laughed, kissing Louis in quick succession until he smiled and pushed him back, "Yeah, well, you were right. And you are a shit when you're right, so, revenge is sweet."

 

Louis huffed, "I'd have  liked  to had warning."

 

Liam rolled his eyes, "Because you give me warnings  all the time." He said sarcastically, fixing his jeans and taking off his shirt, zipping up the hoddie he was wearing.

 

"Well, I was going to tell you what I had planned when we got back to the room, but nope, not now. Don't think I'm even going to do it."

 

Liam narrowed his eyes. "I would have really liked this thing." He stated in his usual I already know the answer voice he uses around Louis more than anyone else.

 

Louis giggled, zipping himself into place, just as the car pulled up to the hotel, "Yup," he said, popping the p before giving Liam a quick kiss and getting out of the car. Liam just shook his head in fond exasperation, he really fucking loved Louis. He should probably tell him that pretty soon.

 

(Later, when Liam, got out of the shower, Louis surprised him by making his earlier fantasy coming true, and he nearly tripped and killed himself from falling over at the sight of a beautifully naked Louis Tomlinson on his bed. But that's neither here nor there.

 

"Would've liked to have warning, right?" Louis smirked.

 

Liam laughed, shoving Louis off him, "Shut up," he groaned. 

 

Louis laughed softly and turned back to look at Liam smiling widely. Liam stopped and just looked at Louis. His hair a mess, a days old scruff on his jaw, moon light shining threw the curtain and accenting the softness of his curves. Louis' smile lessened into something softer and he was so, so,  so  beautiful.

 

Then Louis pulled a face and Liam couldn't stop laughing. "C'mere and kiss me you absolute dork!" He wheezed.

 

Louis snickered, scouting back over to lay on Liam's chest, and kissed him. "You're pretty great, Liam Panye."

  
"You're pretty great yourself, Louis Tomlinson.")  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the ending is the only part I like. Come talk to me in the comments or [Tumblr](http://mysticalbeautylouis.tumblr.com/) kudos are much welcomed!


End file.
